Świat według Kiepskich
Świat według Kiepskich – telewizyjny serial komediowy (sitcom) w reżyserii Okiła Khamidowa, produkowany przez ATM dla Telewizji Polsat, emitowany w latach 1999-2007. Od 13 września 2006 wznowiono emisję nowych odcinków serialu, w środy o godzinie 20.00. Tytuł i konstrukcja serialu w pewnym stopniu wzorowana była na znanym amerykańskim serialu komediowym, który również jest emitowany przez telewizję Polsat – Świat według Bundych (ang. Married... with Children). Serial piętnuje wady takie jak lenistwo czy egoizm oraz stereotypowy model życia polskiej rodziny, posługując się prostym humorem i zabawnym językiem bohaterów. Postacie serialu Postacie główne Ferdynand Kiepski 100px|thumb|[[Ferdynand Kiepski]] Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwy, nie chce się przemęczać i podjąć stałej pracy. Zamiast tego lubuje się w piwie Mocny Full, kupowanym za rentę Rozalii. W jego rolę wciela się Andrzej Grabowski. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Halina Kiepska 100px|thumb|[[Halina Kiepska]] Rola grana przez Marzenę Kipiel-Sztukę. Jest żoną Ferdynanda Kiepskiego, matką Waldemara i Marioli Kiepskich. Pracuje jako pielęgniarka w szpitalu. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Waldemar Kiepski Bezrobotny Waldek, w serialu zwykle nazywany Waldusiem lub Cycem, mieszka wraz ze swoją rodziną w jednej ze starych kamienic we Wrocławiu. Kamienica którą zamieszkuje rodzina Kiepskich znajduje się na ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4. Pierwszy raz wystąpił w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Mariola Kiepska Rola grana przez Barbarę Mularczyk. Jest córką Ferdynanda i Haliny Kiepskich. Pierwszy odcinek w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Rozalia Kiepska Osoba bardzo pobożna, członkini kółka różańcowego. Mama Haliny oraz babcia Waldka i Marioli. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w odcinku Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!, ostatni raz w odcinku Lista Mariana. W rolę babki wcieliła się Krystyna Feldman. Arnold Boczek Bohater komediowego serialu telewizyjnego Świat według Kiepskich. Jest leniwym, otyłym i ociężałym umysłowo i fizycznie człowiekiem, który z Ferdkiem dzieli zamiłowanie do piwa. Marian Paździoch Marian Paździoch jest sąsiadem Ferdynanda Kiepskiego w kamienicy przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3/4 we Wrocławiu. Ma około 60 lat, jest żonaty z Heleną. Nie ma dzieci. Łysy, często nieogolony. Posiadał samochód osobowy: NRD-owskiego Wartburga, którego zamienił na Poloneza. Listonosz Edzio Listonosz Edzio to przyjaciel Kiepskich. Przynosi listy, rentę babci, rachunki i faktury. W odcinku Wal magistra żona (Anzelm Jurecki) opuszcza go dla magistra, jednak z powrotem do niego wraca. W rolę listonosza wcielił się Bohdan Smoleń. Pierwszy odcinek, w którym wystąpiła ta postać to Umarł odbiornik, niech żyje odbiornik!. Postacie z pojedynczych odcinków Robochłop Fikcyjny robot, wymyślony na potrzeby serialu Świat według Kiepskich. W rolę wcielił się Mariusz Czajka, wystąpił w odcinku pt. Robochłop. Kiepscy zakupili model Meteor. Miał on także funkcje (za pomocą specjalnych, drogich dysków) erotyczne i potrafił produkować 50l alkoholu dziennie. Ferdynand Kiepski, Marian Paździoch, Arnold Boczek i Waldemar Kiepski przerobili Robochłopa w nocy, w piwnicy tak, by tylko produkował alkohol. Ziemowit Ziemowit (Ziomek) to bratanek Ferdka, syn wuja Ferdka - Staśka, którego wujek Władek przywiózł Kiepskim. Ziomek umie pędzić bimber i grać na flecie. Był nazywany Cycem, słynne powiedzenie Ziomka to Kruca... W odcinkach pt: Telejajka (148), Testament (149), Inteligentni Konsumenci (153), Kraina obfitości (154) Ziemowita zagrał Maciej Gołębiowski. Władysław Kiepski Władysław Kiepski, czyli Wujek Władek to mąż ciotki Geni, mają dwie córki. Władek to brat ojca Ferdka i wujka Staszka, syn Władysława (pradziadka Ferdka). Władek to chłop ze wsi, uwielbia wódkę i inne napoje (alkoholowe ma się rozumieć). Za komuny przysyłał im mięso i jaja. Ma talent muzyczny.odc.Złote Kierpce Role Władka w odcinkach pt.: Ręka Wisielca (194), Bo dziś Andrzeja (200), Stypa (226) zagrał Marek Pyś, a w odcinku pt. Złote Kierpce Roman Kłosowski. *Słynne powiedzenia wujka to: **''Po co bąk ma siedzieć w d...e, niech polata po chałupie'' **''Z chlewem baby'' Stanisław Kiepski Stanisław Kiepski to brat Ferdynanda kiepskiego. Kiedy za PRLu razem z bratem uciekał przed milicją, dobiegł aż do Ameryki, gdzie już pozostał. Przysyła rodzinie paczki na święta. Według odcinka Chłopaki OKEJ! trafił on do psychiatryka, teraz razem z Waldusiem sprzedaje hot-dogi. Babka myliła jego imię (Niech będzie Stasiu, no to nalej Jasiu). W role Staśka wcielił się Marcin Troński. Słynne powiedzenia Staśka to: Kruca fuks i Kruca faks. Łysy Łysy to chłopak Marioli, jest przykładem nastolatka. Chodzi po mieście i na dyskoteki, jeździ na rolkach z Mariolą. Mariola go kocha za to Mrówę ma w d***e, o czym można się przekonać w odcinku pt. Kiepski czarnowidz. W odcinkach pt. : Trendi , Kreatura Mody , Rolki, Czyli Total Gigant w role Łysego wcielił się Maciej Prusak. Lekarz Lekarz dr. to pracodawca Haliny Kiepskiej. Jego pacjentem jest Ferdynand Kiepski, daje bardzo dobre (dla Ferdka) recepty. W odcinkach pt. Umcia, Umcia (6), Eksperyment Medyczny (72), Betonowe Pośladki (109), Testament (149), Andropauza (159) i Zaczadzony Umysł (219) w rolę lekarza wcielił się Leon Niemczyk, a w odcinku pt. Kiepscy Mordercy zagrał go Marek Walczewski (ale czy to był ten sam lekarz?). Zaś w odcinku pt. Demoralizator - Włodzimierz Dyła. Ksiądz proboszcz Ksiądz proboszcz Marian Maślaczek, obejmuje parafie w Wrocławiu. Do jego parafian należą m.in. Kiepscy, Paździochowie i Boczek. Jest on nie czuły na zmartwienia innych, gdy umarła babka (raczej nie umarła tylko spała w odc. Kiepscy Mordercy), nie pocieszał rodziny, tylko od razu mówił o pogrzebie. Ferdek z księdza zrobił perpetum mobile. Według Mariana Paździocha donosił za czasów PRL pod pseudonimem Lucyfer. Poprzednikiem Maślaczka był ksiądz Pierożek m.in. oddał Komunie Marioli. W odcinkach: Wiara Czyni Cuda (2), Kiepscy Mordercy (10) i Perpetum mobile (31) w rolę księdza wcielił się Igor Przegrodzki, który w odcinku pt. Matka jest tylko jedna (215) zagrał matkę Paździocha. W odcinku Kiepski Magnes zagrał go Lech Gwit. W odcinkach Pielgrzymka , Nieznośna Letkość Bytu w jego postać wcielił się Włodzimierz Dyła. W odcinku Golaska grał Henryk Niebudek. Ksiądz Kręć i siostra Konsoleta Ksiądz Kręć to sympatyczny duchowny, nowy proboszcz parafii we Wrocławiu. Siostra Konsoleta to sympatyczna zakonnica grająca na gitarze. Lubią rap. Wystąpili w odcinku Kiepscy dają czadu (13). Ksiądz Kręć - Wojciech Jagielski Siostra Konsoleta - Dominika Kurdziel Sasza i Irina Sasza (z ros.Саша) (zwany przez Ferdka - Saszka) i Irina (z ros.ИринаА), to rodzeństwo, rodzina babki z Kazachstanu. Pochodzą z Polski. Saszka razem z Ferdkiem i Marianem założyli biznes powiększania piersi. Interes kręciłby się "gdyby nie ta menda Paździoch". Irina to piękna dziewczyna, zakochał się w niej Boczek. Wystąpili w odcinku Kazachstanskije Wieciera. Sasza - Krzysztof Kiersznowski Irina - Dorota Zięciowska. Lokatorzy kamienicy Ćwiartki 3 Mieszkańcy kamienicy Ćwiartki 3: *Dozorca - Kozłowski (mieszka z żoną). *Lokatorzy: Kiepscy, Paździochowie, Arnold Boczek (piętro wyżej), Borysek (piętro wyżej), Malinowski z żoną, Jabłoński, Paulinka, Rejmund Kotek z żoną i teściową Marysią (pod 7), Stefan Dzidziuś z żoną i teściową Anielką. W kamienicy mieszka dużo więcej osób, które nie są nam znane. Kółko różańcowe 100px|thumb|[[Borysek]] Do kółka różańcowego należą bądź należeli: Babka Rozalia, Borysek, Paulinka, Anielka, Marysia i Jadzia. Razem spędzają wolny czas modląc się, śpiewając i grając w karty. Wszystkie kobiety (prócz Jadzi) zostały osadzone w więzieniu, po ucieczce założyły gang.odc. Kara Mustafa W 3 serii odcinków już nikt z kółka nie występuje - Babka i Borysek nie żyją, jedynie Paulinka pozostała wierna. Jadzia (Danuta Balicka) nie wiadomo co się z nią dzieje (może umarła), wystąpiła tylko w jednym odcinku Wiara Czyni Cuda. Marysia (Jadwiga Kukulska, Irena Maleuszuk) wystąpiła w odcinkach Wiara Czyni Cuda, Niewidzialna Kanalia, Kara Mustafa. Anielcia (Zuzanna Helska, Beata Bilska) w odcinkach: Wiara Czyni Cuda, Niewidzialna Kanalia, Kiepski magnes. Borysek (Kazimierz Ostrowicz) zadebiutował w odc. Wiara Czyni Cuda, ostatni odcinek w którym wystąpił to Szara Strefa, był erotomanem. Paulinka (Łucja Burzyńska, Zuzanna Helska) pierwszy odcinek w którym zagrała to Wiara Czyni Cuda, jej nie zapomniane teksty z pindolem. Borysek razem z Paulinką działali w powstaniu, Paulinka pod pseudonimem Róża. odc.Casino De Renta 2000 Obsada Obecna * Andrzej Grabowski – Ferdynand Kiepski * Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka – Halina Kiepska * Barbara Mularczyk – Mariolka Kiepska * Ryszard Kotys – Marian Paździoch * Renata Pałys – Helena Paździochowa * Bohdan Smoleń – listonosz Edzio * Dariusz Gnatowski – Arnold Boczek * ' Zuzanna Helska' – Paulinka Kiedyś mogliśmy oglądać * Bartosz Żukowski – Waldemar Kiepski * ' Krystyna Feldman' – Babka Kiepska * ' Kazimierz Ostrowicz' – Borysek Gościnnie Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach rodziny Kiepskich i ich sąsiadów – Paździochów oraz Boczka, mieszkających w starej kamienicy we Wrocławiu, przy ulicy Ćwiartki 3. Wszyscy bohaterowie starają się zdobyć jak najwięcej pieniędzy tak, żeby się nie wysilić (w języku Kiepskich "nie narobić"). Głowa rodziny, Ferdynand Kiepski, to leniwy mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który za wszelką cenę unika każdej pracy, a jego ulubionym zajęciem jest oglądanie telewizji. Córka Ferdynanda, Mariola, to próżna dziewczyna, która chce się koniecznie podobać wszystkim chłopcom. Całą rodzinę utrzymuje pracująca ciężko, opryskliwa Halinka. Oprócz nich w domu mieszkała także babka Rozalia, matka Haliny, która często wchodziła w konflikty z Ferdkiem, nazywała go kanalią. Babka była wierzącą kobietą (jej pobożność była trochę fałszywa, ponieważ gdy szła na pielgrzymkę, to modliła się o to, żeby zięć wyłysiał), kochała Koziołka Matołka. Obok Kiepskich mieszka Marian Paździoch z żoną Heleną. Pracuje na bazarze. Jest wyjątkowo sprytny, więc próbuje nabierać na swoje podstępy niczego nie podejrzewających sąsiadów. Z wzajemnością nie przepada za Ferdynandem, zawsze spiera się z nim, kto pierwszy skorzysta ze wspólnej ubikacji. Trzeci sąsiad Kiepskich to Arnold Boczek, pracownik miejscowej masarni. Z tego powodu jest nieco bardziej "puszysty" niż reszta sąsiadów. Nie ma żony ani dzieci. Najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jest dla niego jedzenie tłustych rzeczy i popijanie ich alkoholem oraz oglądanie baletu mongolskiego. Bardzo naiwny, często nabiera się na podstępy Paździocha. Warto nadmienić, że serial, poprzez dwuznaczne naiwności i surrealizm późniejszych odcinków, zdobył pewną popularność poza pierwotnym odbiorcą docelowym. Ciekawostką jest marka telewizora Kiepskich. Dawniej był firmy Sony, ale Polsat został oskarżony o reklamowanie tamtej firmy, więc znaczek zmieniono na Okił – od imienia reżysera filmu. Kiepscy używają mleka Dobra krowa, palą papierosy marki Kiepy oraz piją piwo Mocny Full. Piosenka tytułowa Tytułowa piosenka serialu Świat według Kiepskich nosi tę samą nazwę i została wydana na albumie zespołu Big Cyc pod tym samym tytułem. Zobacz też * Lista odcinków serialu Świat według Kiepskich * Mocny Full Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona internetowa serialu